goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Lee Andrews
George Lee Andrews is an American actor. Biography Born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Andrews began acting in the 1960s and made his Broadway debut as Frel in the original cast of A Little Night Music, though his number was cut for time. Andrews is best known for his association with The Phantom of the Opera, where he made records by giving 9,382 performances over 23 years. Singing Andrews' singing career spans several decades, beginning with replacing Jerry Orbach in the role of El Gallo in The Fantasticks. From here he appeared in a number of revues and concerts (including Sondheim: A Musical Tribute, where he performed the song "Silly People" which had been cut from A Little Night Music.) He also appeared in musicals such as On the Twentieth Century and Merlin (as the old version of the title character). During his time with The Phantom of the Opera, Andrews began by playing Passarino and Don Attilio in the original Broadway cast, before alternating between the two managers, Andre and Firmin. After he left the show, he returned to The Fantasticks, this time in the role of Hucklebee. Stage The Fantasticks (1960) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *I Can See It (duet) *Round and Round (contains solo lines *Try to Remember (reprise)(solo) Jacques Brel is Alive and Well and Living in Paris (1968) Comedy (1972) *Open Your Heart *Gotta Hang Out My Wash to Dry *Love is Such a Fragile Thing Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Silly People (solo) A Little Night Music (1974) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise) (duet) Starting Here, Starting Now (1977) *We Can Talk to Each Other (solo) *Just Across the River (duet) *I Don't Believe It (duet) *Pleased With Myself (duet) *Travel (duet) *One Step (duet) *Finale (duet) On the Twentieth Century (1978) Max Jacobs (originated the role) *Max Jacobs (solo) *Finale Oscar Jaffee (standby) *I Rise Again (contains solo lines) *Our Private World (duet) *Mine (duet) *I've Got it All (duet) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lily Sign (contains solo lines) *The Legacy (solo) *Lily, Oscar (duet) *Finale Merlin (1983)(originated the role) Old Merlin *It's About Magic (contains solo lines) *Put a Little Magic in Your Life (contains solo lines) Pieces of Eight (1986)(originated the role) The Phantom of the Opera (1988) Passarino *Don Juan (contains solo lines) Don Attilio *Il Muto/Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh (contains solo lines) Richard Firmin *Notes/Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Masquerade/Why So Silent (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) Gilles Andre *Notes/Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Masquerade/Why So Silent (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) 110 in the Shade (1999) *Lizzie's Coming Home (contains solo lines) *Poker Polka (contains solo lines) *Finale The Night of the Hunter (2003)(workshop) *The River Jesus (contains solo lines) The Fantasticks (2006) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Never Say No (duet) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Plant a Radish (duet) Paradise Found (2010) Grand Vizier (originated the role) *Once and Now (contains solo lines) Evita (2012) Albums The Anastasia Affaire (1991) *I Can See Her Now (contains solo lines) *Thanks to Her (contains solo lines) Gallery Jacquesbrel.jpg|Jacques Brel is Alive and Well and Living in Paris. andrewsfredrik.jpg|'Fredrik Egerman' in A Little Night Music. andrewsjacobs.jpg|'Max Jacobs' and Lily Garland in On the Twentieth Century. andrewsfirmin.jpg|'Richard Firmin' in The Phantom of the Opera. andrewsandre.jpg|'Gilles Andre' in The Phantom of the Opera. anastasiaaffaire.jpg|'The Anastasia Affaire'. andrewshucklebee.jpg|'Hucklebee' and Bellomy in The Fantasticks. Andrews, George Lee Andrews, George Lee